Buffalo
The Bravado Buffalo is a muscle car and sports sedan which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description 3D Universe GTA San Andreas The Buffalo in GTA San Andreas appears to be based on the third-generation Chevrolet Camaro, but there are influences from other vehicles. The headlights are circular, similar to a Opel Manta B2 and the third generation Honda Integra. A C-pillar has also been added, bearing a resemblance to a Dodge Daytona. The shape of the taillights looks closer to some third-generation Pontiac Firebird models. The Buffalo also features a ram air hood. Buffalo-GTASA-front.jpg|Front quarter view Buffalo-GTASA-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view HD Universe The Ballad of Gay Tony In TBoGT, the Bravado Buffalo is a sports sedan based on the LX Platform 2006-2010 Dodge Charger. The front fascia and headlight covers bear a subtle similarity to the fifth generation Ford Mustang GT. In GTA IV, the game's rendition of the Buffalo had not been made available as a consumer model, despite numerous billboards advertising the car. Rather, the vehicle is depicted as a law enforcement vehicle for the Federal Investigation Bureau, dubbed the FIB Buffalo. The Buffalo features a custom body kit that includes larger exhaust tips, chrome wheels, and ground effects, suggesting that it is based on the Charger's SRT-8 model. Compared to the FIB Buffalo's engine, the civilian Buffalo has a supercharged, high-displacement V8 engine. Grand Theft Auto V Trailer (Rear quarter view).]] The Buffalo makes a return appearance in GTA V with a new 2nd Generation Variant and the 1st Generation Variant (TBoGT). The 2nd Generation Variant have headlights and front fascia updated to more closely resemble the Second generation Dodge Charger. The sides and fenders are nearly unchanged, with the exception of the front fenders now featuring large air intakes. The rims have also been updated. The rear has also been updated, still resembling the second generation Charger LX, but with design cues and taillights from the Z32 Nissan 300ZX. Performance 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the car is laid out in an FR layout, and sports a high-performance V8 engine that delivers great acceleration and speed, but comes at the cost of high rear end power, which may lead to loss of traction. Despite being a sports car, the Buffalo handles very well off road, making it a spectacular cross-country vehicle. HD Universe The Buffalo's performance in TBoGT is very good for a four-door sedan, courtesy of its supercharged 6.1L V8 engine with 700 BHP which is larger than its law enforcemnt variants, and is superior to its law enforcement variants. As expected, the car is capable of good acceleration which is 0-60 mph in 3.9 seconds and an excellent top speed of 201mph (323km/h) and a 5-speed gearbox in a FR Configuration,mostly due to it being lighter than the FIB Buffalo. While the car is still prone to fishtailing, the car's grip on the road is equally excellent. And, like the Infernus, Banshee, F620, Sultan RS and Bullet GT, the Buffalo burns excess fuel from its exhaust when shifting gears. Unique Variants Only found in the mission This Ain't Checkers, Mori's red Buffalo, along with the other 3 cars available, is equipped with Nitrous to help the player win the Triathlon set up by Mori. It is best to only use the nitrous on straightaways, as it provides an enormous amount of speed in a short amount of time, but makes it nearly impossible to take a corner or slow down. A pink canister icon is displayed on the hub next to the mini map during the race. It empties as you use the Nitrous and is refilled as the player drives. At the start of the mission Bang Bang, the player has the choice between Tony's black Schafter or a unique blue Buffalo. This Buffalo is presumably Evan Moss' car as he is the only person in the apartment other than Tony and this is the only time the Buffalo is seen. In the game file "carcols.dat" there is a car known, internally, as the "buffal2". It is a faster, more stable Buffalo that is found in Drug Wars as a drug transport. It is aesthetically identical to the Buffalo, but the "buffal2" has quicker acceleration, and the handling is much more firm. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Buffalo can only be modified at TransFender. Colors: *Car Color 1 ($150) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Access ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Hydraulics ($1500) *Note: The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more except for colors. Gallery Buffalo-GTA4-advertising.jpg|While absent in GTA IV, a billboard advertises the stock model of the Buffalo. On closer inspection, the pictured Buffalo features grill-mounted lights from an FIB Buffalo. Buffalo_in_the_buff.jpg|A common Buffalo in TBOGT. Mori Kibbutz Red Buffalo.jpg|Mori's Buffalo in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Franklin_Buffalo.png|The rear of the 2nd generation Buffalo as seen in GTA V's trailer "Franklin". Trivia *The default radio stations for the Buffalo are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio X. **The Ballad of Gay Tony'': San Juan Sounds. *In GTA San Andreas, the Buffalo shares its engine sound with the Alpha. *In GTA IV, the Buffalo shown in billboards has a large Bravado logo within its grille, unlike the FIB Buffalo or the civilian Buffalo which have a small logo above the grille. Interestingly, the billboard Buffalo also retains the police lights found on the FIB variant. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if the player takes a Buffalo to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times, it will turn a unique, dark green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its color palette. The exceptions are the Dukes, the Infernus, the and the PMP 600, which all suffer from the glitch. *Though the paint-job of Mori's Buffalo is regarded as unique in-game, Buffalo's with the same colour can be found, driven by pedestrians *The Buffalo appears in Drug Wars where it is used to escort drugs. These sometimes have unique paint-jobs. *The car's name may be a reference to the Ford Taurus. Both names are a reference to cattle (in the Buffalo's case, a type of bison). *The Buffalo in TBoGT features the same wheels as the Rebla. *In GTA V, the Buffalo appears in 2 different designs, the TBoGT rendition and the new GTA V rendition. Locations GTA San Andreas *Catalina owns a Buffalo, located beside her hideout in Fern Ridge, Red County, even after she has left for Liberty City with Claude. *Will spawn at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin when wanted for export. *Available for export for $28000 at the Import/Export dock in Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing all 3 export lists. *A white Buffalo with a license plate reading "PULASKI" is driven by Eddie Pulaski in the mission High Noon. If the player destroys it during the mission, it re-spawn's when they get the "Mission Passed" notification, undamaged and available to be driven away. *Sometimes spawns in Juniper Hill, San Fierro. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. *If the player is hijacking a boat or helicopter during a Drug War, they will be required to bring it to the docks in Northwood. The Buffalo will be right in front of the player after the ending cut-scene. *Commonly spawns in north Algonquin in multiplayer. *Henrique will deliver one to the player if called. Grand Theft Auto V *Lamar may possibly own a white Buffalo, however, it is unconfirmed at the moment. See also *Ruiner, a similar car in GTA IV that fills the 1980's sports car slot of the GTA San Andreas Buffalo. *FIB Buffalo, the law enforcement vehicle of the Buffalo found in GTA IV. *Police Buffalo, the law enforcement vehicle of the Buffalo found in TBoGT's multiplayer and GTA V. }} de:Buffalo es:Buffalo fr:Buffalo it:Buffalo nl:Buffalo pl:Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Bravado Vehicles